Leave the Nest
Leave the Nest is a season 87 episode of HTFF. Plot Snapshot is walking at the park and seems to be searching for something good to amaze himself. He later meets Chrono who is introducing his time machine to Jerky and Foxy. Chrono tells them about going to the prehistoric age, which amazes Snapshot a lot. Chrono combines his watch into the machine before entering it, followed with Foxy and the angry Jerky. Chrono then lets Snapshot join them, along with Scrap nearby. Chrono is about to take off, not realizing Sniffles is still checking something at the power control, thus beheading him when the time machine takes off with his head inside the power control. They then arrive at the prehistoric age, unknowingly crushing a small dinosaur as they land. Chrono decides to look around and Scrap brings his stuff to keep them from getting lost inside the forest. A few moments after they started to walk, Chrono then realizes that Jerky and Scrap are missing. At another area, Jerky is bossing Scrap around until they're also aware that they're seperated from Chrono, Snapshot and Foxy. Jerky later blames Scrap before Scrap himself shuts his mouth with an apple. Meanwhile, Snapshot is busy taking some pictures until a pterodactyl grabs his camera away. Snapshot is surprised and desperately tries to chase it. Foxy tries to call Snapshot but fails and also loses him. Chrono decides to use his watch to turn back time but fails since his watch's function is actually combined with the machine. Foxy tells him to search for their missing members before returning to the time machine. Meanwhile, Jerky and Scrap meet an unfrozen Cro-Marmot. Cro-Marmot happily meets them and offers them some meat. Jerky is shocked when he sees a dead prehistoric pig as the meal and tosses it to Scrap, causing him to be driven into frenzy mode. Jerky and Cro-Marmot then quickly run away from him. At another place, Chrono feels exhausted from trying to find the missing members while Foxy is picking up some fruits to keep them stay active. Foxy later hears something from the above and sees the same pterodactyl from before grabbing some fruits from her before grabbing Foxy herself into its nest. Chrono is shocked by this and tries to chase it until he bumps into Jerky and Cro-Marmot. Chrono thinks that they are being chased by a raptor until Scrap shows up bursting out from its torso. Jerky's arms and legs are impaled by the raptor's bones and pinned into the tree before Scrap devours him. Cro-Marmot thinks about fighting Scrap and using a dinosaur tail to smack him up. The dinosaur then fights Cro-Marmot back by kicking him, forcing his intestines out. Cro-Marmot decides to smack it with his club before running away. Chrono is still running away from Scrap before falling off a cliff, though he survives by landing on the pterodactyl. He finally meets Foxy again who is inside the nest, feeding the babies there with the fruits. Snapshot also finally shows up and grabs his camera from one of the babies, causing it to cry. The pterodactyl becomes angry and unknowingly scrapes Foxy to death. The pterodactyl begins to grab Snapshot with its beak before smashing him into the cliff. Chrono tries to run away by jumping off the nest when the pterodactyl starts chasing him. At the same time, Cro-Marmot is still running away from Scrap and the dinosaur by swinging off the cliff with his intestines before hitting and splattering Chrono into pieces. Cro-Marmot is shocked before landing inside the pterodactyl's beak, who then chews him apart. A moment later, Scrap wakes up and gets nervous by something but isn't aware that he ate Jerky. He quickly goes inside the time machine and goes back to the present. The technical problems caused by Sniffles's head causes the time machine to spin and smack Scrap into the walls. It later lands on Squabbles's house. Pranky, who is trying to pull a prank on Squabbles, gets crushed by the machine. Squabbles is surprised by the time machine and decides to check it out before a dinosaur comes out from it and crushes his head, ending the episode. Moral "One flew east, one flew west, one flew over the nest." Deaths *Sniffles is beheaded. *A small dinosaur is crushed by the time machine. *A raptor's torso is burst open by Scrap. *Jerky is devoured by Scrap. *Foxy's body is destroyed and scraped by the pterodactyl. *Snapshot is smashed into the cliff. *Chrono is splattered by the swinging Cro-Marmot. *Cro-Marmot is eaten and chewed apart by the pterodactyl. *Scrap is smashed into the wall inside the spinning time machine. *Pranky is crushed by the time machine. *Squabbles's head is crushed by a dinosaur. Injuries *Both Jerky's arms and legs are pinned on the tree by the raptor's bones. *Cro-Marmot's abdomen is ripped open and his severed intestines fall out. Destructions *The time machine crashes into Squabbles's house. Trivia *Cro-Marmot is shown unfrozen in this episode.'' '' *Cro-Marmot suffers the same fate as in "Dino-Sore Days". *Excluding the dinosaurs, no one survived in this episode. *Foxy's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in his Smoochie. *The pterodactyl's babies are fed with fruits given by Foxy in this episode even though pterodactyls are actually carnivores. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 87 episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Time travel episodes